Entre trapecios y raquetas
by o.O ' - K a s u m i - ' O.o
Summary: ExS  ¿Dónde permanecen las promesas hechas tantos años atrás?, solo hay una respuesta, simple, pero una respuesta al fin y al cabo: en el corazón. ¿Por qué no simplemente la podemos olvidar?: definitivamente porque es amor…


**Summary: **_[ExS] ¿Dónde permanecen las promesas hechas tantos años atrás?, solo hay una respuesta, simple, pero una respuesta al fin y al cabo: en el corazón. ¿Por qué no simplemente la podemos olvidar?: definitivamente porque es amor…_

**Entre trapecios y raquetas.**

**By: **_Kasumi._

Sonrió mientras se columpiaba suavemente en el alto trapecio, sus cabellos castaños volaban al son del viento y sus ojos verdes brillaban con libertad y alegría, su tez blanca se combinaba perfectamente con la luz de la luna que iluminaba tenuemente aquel escenario. Ese que había resguardado toda su vida, todos sus recuerdos; independientemente si fueran tristes o alegres. Ella había nacido ahí, había crecido ahí, se había enamorado ahí…

Los recuerdos que la azotaron cruelmente. Al solo pensar en eso la hizo borrar tan hermosa sonrisa, característica de ella, tan característica de Sakura Kinomoto.

Tan solo pensar en dicha palabra, la imagen de _él_ se le venía a la mente. Una imagen nada borrosa a pesar de los 10 años transcurridos.

_**Flash Back…**_

_.- No quisiera que esto pasara, Sakura, pero debo seguir mi sueño… - se excusó._

_.- Pero yo… - intentó decir en un vano intento de controlar las lágrimas que ya caían por sus sonrojadas mejillas y se acumulaban cada vez más en sus entristecidos ojos esmeraldas._

_.- Tu sueño…tu sueño es estar aquí, dejar tu vida en este lugar, en este escenario. No te culpo por eso. Pero mi sueño, desgraciadamente, no comparte el tuyo… - no podía negarlo, el joven frente a ella reflejaba la misma o mas tristeza que ella con solo mencionar esas palabras._

_.- Yo…_

_.- Lo siento, Sakura – el viento frió soplo y meció los cortos cabellos negro azulado del joven de piel albina y ojos zafiros, de aproximadamente 15 años, al igual que Sakura, y evidentemente más alto que ella._

_Era de noche y el escenario estaba completamente vacío._

_.- Comprendo, Eriol… - sonrió – solo prométeme que algún día regresarás – le suplicó, literalmente tirándose al cuello del joven, fundiéndose en un abrazo que contenía mas de lo que se miraba. Un abrazo se que formaba con una eterna promesa y que la confirmaba con devoción. _

_La amargura del adiós se hizo presente a los dos cuerpos que se mantenían abrazados, disfrutando del calor que solo ellos dos se podían proporcionar. Valiéndose de reservas para lo que seria una larga espera._

…_**Fin del Flash Back.**_

.- Espero que esa promesa siga en pie, Eriol – le dijo al viento mientras su mirada se posaba en la blanca luna, rodeada de pequeñas estrellas y la inmensidad del negruzco cielo.

…

Los rayos del sol iluminaron parcialmente la lujosa habitación, los ojos del joven que dormía se abrieron con pereza. La seriedad se posaba nuevamente en sus facciones mientras se levantaba con fastidio incluido.

.- Me despierto justo cuando escucho tu voz mencionar mi nombre – sonrió nostálgico mientras privaba al mundo de ver sus orbes color zafiro. Anotando mentalmente que los sueños no son nada más que eso: _sueños._

Los toques en la puerta lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Sonrió de nuevo, así como lo hacia para todo el mundo que lo conociera. Sus labios se curvaron en una enigmática sonrisa, de esas que siempre fingía, haciendo juego con la amabilidad, quizás natural, quizás hipócrita, ¿a caso importaba?

Abrió la puerta encontrándose frente a frente con su entrenador.

.- Shaoran… - le saludó.

.- Amigo, deberías de cambiar esa cara por una más natural, me hartas con esa que tienes así, ¡tan de mañana! – le reprochó en una clara forma de juego, lo que hizo sonreír al albino.

.- ¡Informe de última hora!, para tu desgracia, Shaoran Li, esta es la única cara que tengo – dijo sarcástico. El castaño sonrió sarcásticamente y sus ojos ambarinos brillaron con intensidad - ¿Qué estas tramando, Li? – preguntó con cierta cautela, ese hombre que tenia enfrente, de su misma edad podía ser muy inteligente, pero seguía siendo su primo, mejor amigo y entrenador, no se saldría con la suya - ¿Qué me obligaras a hacer esta vez, Shaoran? – le preguntó dudoso de querer saber la respuesta.

.- Me tienes como un vil tirano, Eriol. Eso esta mal – le recordó, jugando un poco con la situación. De antemano sabía que su primo se negaría rotundamente a la petición de la ATP.

.- Ya dilo o si no me veré obligado a llamar a mi queridísima Tomoyo – sonrió al ver el notorio sonrojo de Shaoran a la sola mención de la joven que lo tenia de cabeza, mas borró dicha curación de sus labios a ver la rapidez con la que él se recupero y se puso más serio de lo normal – ya dilo…

.- La ATP ha organizado uno de los eventos más importantes en el ámbito tenístico. Es algo así como el Master Series Cup Shangai, pero claro, a mitad de año – le informó.

.- Deja de rodeos… ¿Cuál es la parte que no me gustará? – le preguntó.

Shaoran se maldijo porque él lo conociera tan bien como para saber algo tan…poco obvio.

.- Bueno…sabes que al torneo solo van los 8 mejores del mundo… - dirigió sus ambarinos ojos a cualquier lugar que no fueran los de Eriol.

.- Si, lo sé, y que se dividen en dos grupos y bla bla bla… - la impaciencia se estaba haciendo de gran poder en el interior del inglés.

.- Si, eso… y tú, como número uno del mundo, te ves en la necesidad de ir. No es que sea obligación ni nada, solo que a las personas les encanta ver como juegas…

.- Shaoran, ya basta, ¡di lo que tienes que decir de una maldita vez! – le espetó enojado mientras se sentaba en uno de los sofás de la sala.

.- Es en Tokio… - le dijo como si eso resolviera el nerviosismo de querer dejar la información del lugar donde se llevaría a cabo para sí mismo.

.- No iré, aun no estoy listo para enfrentarme a _ella_ – le respondió, haciendo de su respuesta un rotundo **no**.

.- Ya deja de portarte como un niño, Eriol. En cuanto a tu decisión… - dijo caminando de lado a lado casi al borde del enojo – es: si. Irás a ese torneo quieras o no. Además, no es que la vas a ir a ver, ¡NO!, vas a competir, y que yo sepa eso no incluye regresar al punto donde empezó tu aventura – le dijo, sentándose frente a Eriol que lo miraba sin expresión alguna.

.- Como quieras – respondió secamente, levantándose y saliendo de la estancia hacia su habitación.

.- Lo siento – lo siguió – pero si no es así nunca te enfrentaras a ella, si la amas… - se detuvo, sería mejor dejar el tema por la paz – partiremos mañana y estaremos con una semana de anticipación en Tokio – esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de salir del departamento.

El silencio se apodero del cuarto mientras su único ocupante se dirigía a la ventana, que mostraba una nítida y esplendida vista de la ciudad de Londres.

.- ¡Maldición!

Podría ser, a sus 25 años, el jugador numero uno del mundo, rompiendo la mayoría de records, teniendo en su bolsillo 13 Grand Slam ganados solo faltándole 1 para igualar y 2 para dejar aplastado el record de 14 obtenidos por el ex número uno, ya retirado. Para resumen completo, era la leyenda del tenis mundial, simplemente "el Rey del Tenis". Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de no querer enfrentarse a su pasado…no. Quizás esta era la oportunidad perfecta para cumplir su promesa.

…

.- Jóvenes, la nueva obra se realizara a partir de mañana, ustedes saben cada uno sus papeles y espero que hoy solo retoquen detalles de cada técnica – un hombre de cabello rubio y de edad media se dirigía a los actores y actrices así como equipo de preparación, en fin, todas las personas que necesita una de las carpas más exitosas del mundo. – Eso va para ti, Sakura – la aludida lo volteo a ver y en sus ojos había una eterna y común pregunta.

.- Disculpe, pero… ¿de qué está hablando? – exteriorizo. Todos, incluso el dueño la miraron con una gotita en la sien estilo anime.

.- Kinomoto, eres la protagonista y gran estrella de esta carpa… ¡concéntrate por una vez en tu vida! – le dijo con calma…de esas calmas que dan miedo.

.- Lo siento mucho, no volverá a ocurrir – se disculpó.

El suspiro del rubio no se hizo esperar y la orden de que se retiraran todos tampoco tardo mucho.

Sakura, que se había quedado de última, caminaba de lo más pensativa. Por algún motivo no tenia un buen presentimiento de lo que podría pasar en los próximos días. Se había enterado que había un campeonato internacional de Tenis en un estadio, muy lujoso para su gusto cabe decir, a pocas calles de su casa. Ella no era la gran fanática del tenis, de hecho ni siquiera sabia en que consistía el dichoso juego, pero por alguna razón indescriptible, en su interior, le produjo un sentimiento muy parecido a la angustia.

Paró en seco su caminar, reflexionó sobre la situación y llegó a la conclusión de que le estaba prestando demasiada atención a algo realmente, y a su opinión, estúpido. Sonrió para si misma y prosiguió su camino.

.- Seguro son los nervios por la obra de mañana – se dijo, levantando los hombros y restándole importancia.

…

¡Dios!, llevaba esperando en ese mismo sitio una hora y media a que llegara la dichosa novia de Shaoran.

.- ¿Qué tanto puede tardar una mujer en preparar una cámara? – le preguntó con fastidio al castaño que estaba a su lado con cara de muy pocos amigos.

El joven de orbes ambarinos ni siquiera se dignó a responder la pregunta, sacando su celular bruscamente del bolsillo del pantalón y remarcando el número, que suponía, era el de la joven.

Se sentó en una de las sillas del aeropuerto viendo pasar a la gente que iba de allá para acá, apurada y cargando maletas como si se fueran al polo norte por un año.

Escuchó, en medio del barullo que proporcionaba el ajetreo del aeropuerto, el sonido de un celular que se acercaba a él. Sonrió para luego divisar la suave y negra cabellera de Daidouji; sonrió aun mas al notar la cara de enojo que se mostraba perfectamente en los azulados ojos de la albina joven.

.- ¡No me presiones, Shaoran Li!, ya estoy aquí, ¡así que cuelga ese teléfono para que el mío deje de sonar! – le dijo furiosa y queriendo estrellar el pequeño aparatito en la pared mas cercana.

.- ¡Por un demonio, Tomoyo!, por poco nos deja el avión – le reprochó, olvidándose completamente de la, hasta el momento, invisible presencia del ingles.

.- Pues si no hubieras sonado tanto mi celular, desesperándome en el camino, el maldito chofer choco y luego… - si bien no gritaba, pero el enojo era casi palpable en la suave voz de Tomoyo, que fue acallada rápidamente por los labios de su novio en los suyos. No haciéndose del rogar, respondió al beso y de nuevo se inundaron en su mundo.

.- Detesto mandar al diablo este momento tan romántico, pero creo que ya hicieron el tercer llamado de nuestro vuelo – les interrumpió Eriol, ganándose una peligrosa mirada de su mejor amiga – también es un placer verte, querida Tommy – le dijo con ironía ante la asesina mirada que se relajo al escucharlo bromear.

La chica sonrió entre dientes. Ya se vengaría de ese _"niño"_, como lo llamaba ella.

.- Como sea, ¡hola Eriol! – Le respondió – mas les vale que se apuren porque no quiero perder ese vuelo por culpa de ustedes dos – les dijo mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del avión, dejando a los jóvenes detrás de ella con cara de: "¿what?".

…

Era de noche, las estrellas eran un tanto opacadas por las luces incesantes de la gran ciudad. La carpa del Circo de la Luna (N/A: lo siento, no se me ocurrió otro nombre -_-), se mostraba imponente, la gente entraba en ella dispuestos a pasar un rato agradable en familia. Las sonrisas se escuchaban por todo el lugar pero llego el momento de hacer silencio: la función iba a comenzar.

…

.- Vaya…cómo pasa el tiempo – se dijo Hirahizawa con la mirada perdida en la luminosa y ajetreada ciudad.

.- No se tu, pero yo no me acercaría mucho a esa ventana, ¿Cómo demonios aguantas estar ahí sin que te de vértigo? – pregunto Tomoyo al borde del nerviosismo.

.- Tomoyo, no seas paranoica – le "reprendió" Shaoran – es solo una ventana – término, mientras se preparaba un… pan con mantequilla(N/A: u.u, de nuevo, sin comentarios xD)

.- Si, una ventana… ¡a 80 pisos del suelo! – Tomoyo estaba colapsando, definitivamente la chica de dulce voz era acrofóbica.

.- Cálmate un poco, estas en el centro de la habitación y no habrá ningún terremot… - Eriol fue interrumpido por la joven, casi gritando.

.- ¡Terremoto!, ¡por Kami!, un terremoto… y si… - Tomoyo caminaba desesperada por la habitación - ¡ay no! – se seguía quejando.

Shaoran vio a Eriol queriendo alguna solución. Este le miro divertido.

.- Será mejor que la saques un rato de aquí para que se distraiga – le sugirió.

Shaoran, convencido de que no era la mejor idea, pero la única que tenían, la tomo por lo hombros haciendo que lo viera a los ojos.

.- Bien, Tommy, iremos a dar un paseo por la ciudad, ¿te parece? – le preguntó, dirigiéndola a la puerta y saliendo de la habitación ante la divertida y enigmática mirada del tenista.

.- Bueno… - Tomoyo ya casi estaba calmada mientras se acercaban al elevador.

.- Bien, la pasaremos bien – apretó el botón que tenia la flechita para abajo y sintió la mirada aterrorizada de su novia sobre él.

.- No me querrás llevar por esa cosa – el joven asintió - ¡no!, si eso se queda atorado, te juro que me muero… Shaoran, me quedaría atrapada a no se cuantos pisos de altura y yo… - se vio silenciada por los labios de Shaoran sobre los suyos.

El tiempo paso y él se separo de ella, que quedo mirando a su alrededor algo extrañada.

.- Tramposo – le miró feo.

Shaoran sonrió con superioridad al verse fuera de esa situación tan penosa que presentaba Tomoyo mientras estaba en algún lugar en las alturas. Mientras ella no se daba cuenta por estar concentrada en el beso, él la subió al ascensor y llegaron al Lobby del hotel.

.- ¿A dónde me llevaras? – preguntó, al pasar varios segundos sin decir nada y parados en el mismo lugar.

.- Bueno… no lo sé – rió con nerviosismo – es tu país natal, no el mío, tal vez puedes saber algo de donde podríamos ir… - la joven lo miro dudosa.

.- Creo… - sonrió – perfecto, iremos caminando – lo tomo de la mano y Shaoran la miro raro. ¿Caminando?

.- ¿A caso me quieres matar? – preguntó sin poner resistencia a que la muchacha lo jalara por entre la gente.

.- Queda cerca, recuerdo que mamá me trajo aquí una vez… - se paró en seco y la nostalgia se posó en su rostro.

.- ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó, preocupado.

.- Nada, sigamos – dijo retomando el camino con mas prisa que antes.

Rápido llegaron a la imponente carpa que hizo sonreír a la amatista.

.- ¿Me trajiste a un circo? – le preguntó incrédulo.

.- No es cualquier circo, Shao – le contestó simplemente, mirando maravillada el enorme lugar que se abría a sus ojos – ven, vamos a comprar entradas, espero que aun hayan… - le jaló de nuevo susurrando lo ultimo.

…

Bien, era hora de empezar.

.- Sakura… - una joven pelirroja se acerco a ella con sigilo.

.- ¿Si? – preguntó, dándose la vuelta para darle la cara a la joven.

.- Solo…espero que la técnica te salga bien – sonrió – es que esta obra se centra solo en ti…no hay príncipe ni nada de eso… - le dijo, como si hubiera descubierto el nuevo mundo.

.- No te preocupes, Megumi, lo haré bien – sonrió, mientras salía al escenario.

El silencio del lugar se vio interrumpido por la oscuridad y la suave voz que animaría la obra se hizo presente con una suave melodía que abrazó a todos los espectadores.

…

.- Que bueno que encontramos entradas – le susurró, buscando asiento. Estaba repleto.

.- Ven, aquí – se sentó con ella a su lado – al parecer ya va a empezar – sonrió al verla emocionada y sumergida en la bonita canción que se interpretaba en vivo, pero en la oscuridad.

Las luces de los reflectores se encendieron y dejaron ver a la protagonista subida en los trapecios y comenzando a hacer suaves movimientos mientras algunos bailarines hacían lo suyo debajo de ella.

Tomoyo se centro en la chica que estaba colgando de uno de los columpios y la miro con admiración. Ciertamente ella jamás se atrevería a estar a tanta altura. Se extrañó, forzó un poco su vista y se fijó en detalle en la joven que debía tener su misma edad, cabello castaño claro que se movía junto al escultural cuerpo, piel blanca y por lo que podía ver a través del maquillaje y la distancia eran unos bonitos pero casi opacos ojos verdes…

_.- "¿Ojos verdes…?"_ – Se preguntó – no puede ser… - susurró. Miró a Shaoran y este miraba con entusiasmo el espectáculo.

…

.- ¡Por fin! – dijo mientras se quitaba parte del vestuario que estaba en su cabeza, el lugar se estaba vaciando poco a poco: la función había terminado.

Sakura caminaba agotada por los pasillos tras bambalinas. Sentía las miradas de admiración que iban dirigidas a ella, no era por modestia ni nada, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, así que siguió sin inmutarse un poco, eso si, con su habitual sonrisa en el rostro.

…

.- Vaya, nunca pensé que fuera tan divertido, a mi edad, disfrutar de un circo – comentó Shaoran aun deslumbrado por la elegancia y actuación del circo al que había asistido la noche pasada.

.- No seas exagerado, Shao, que apenas y tienes 25 años – le hizo razonar una pensativa Tomoyo – mejor disfruta de tu desayuno que luego Eriol no dejará que te ausentes del entrenamiento solo porque tienes hambre – hablaba, pero su mente parecía deambular por la Vía Láctea.

.- Estas extraña el día de hoy – le comentó, comiendo un poco de su desayuno y mirando a la chica que tenia a su lado.

Estaban en el restaurante del hotel. Eriol, al parecer, quería descansar un poco mas pues no se había aparecido por el lugar.

Tomoyo sonrió con falsedad, pero llegando por fin al mundo.

.- No sucede nada, creo que iré a tomar algunas fotografías de la ciudad, ¿te hablo para que almorcemos juntos? – preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

.- Claro… - le respondió, no muy convencido de la situación - ¿estas segura de…? – la pregunta no fue concluida pues la interrupción de los labios de la bella joven que tenia por novia le quito el aliento a modo de despedida.

Daidouji tomo su bolso y salio del lugar sin decir nada mas. Una vez fuera, dio un largo suspiró y en su mirada se reflejó la esperanza.

.- Solo espero que no esté equivocada – se dijo mientras retomaba el camino.

…

El despertador hizo acto de aparición en la cómoda habitación, la joven de cabellos castaños salio de debajo de las sabanas con pereza, intentando encontrar el aparatito para tirarlo y dejara de sonar.

.- Maldición, ¡tengo sueño! – se quejó.

Por fin lo encontró y lo apagó, el gracioso reloj marcaba la hora: 7:30 am.

.- ¡Llegaré tarde! – se levantó como un resorte de su cama y empezó a correr de un lado a otro en busca de lo que se pondría el día de hoy, debía estar en su trabajo a las 8:00 ¡en punto!

…

.- Buenos días – saludó a la joven que estaba mas cerca.

.- Buenos días, ¿en que puedo ayudarle? – le preguntó con amabilidad.

.- Pues quisiera hablar con la protagonista de la obra de anoche, ¿cree que sea posible? – le preguntó, no muy segura de que la dejara.

.- Bueno…ella se supone que ya debería de estar aquí, pero así como es… - susurró, casi con graciosa resignación – a las 8:30 creo que la puede encontrar en el gimnasio principal, ahí practica – le informó, miró por al frente y vio como la castaña se acercaba corriendo y con el cabello húmedo.

.- Gra… -

.- Oh, ¡ahí viene! – le dijo, señalando a la recién llegada.

Tomoyo volteo y la vio, definitivamente era ella.

.- Tengan todos muy buenos… - el saludo alegre y jovial de la castaña se vio interrumpido por las incesantes miradas de sus dos únicas acompañantes en aquella estancia.

A la recepcioncita la conocía, pero a la otra no. Se le hacia extrañamente familiar pero, definitivamente, no la conocía.

.- ¿Sakura Kinomoto? – preguntó la dulce y nerviosa voz de la pelinegra frente a ella.

La miro extrañada. Aquella voz…

.- Si, dime ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? – preguntó con cordialidad.

Sintió como los suaves brazos de la joven de estrecha cintura y de la misma edad que ella en su cuello. No era que no estuviera a ese tipo de reacciones, pero por lo general eran los seres más cercanos a ella los que se los proporcionaban.

.- Sucede… ¿sucede algo? – preguntó desconfiada, pues sintió algunas gotitas calientes sobre su hombro. Respondió el abrazo, simplemente no tenia corazón de apartar a aquella cariñosa chica de ella tan bruscamente.

.- Oh, Sakura – fue lo único que pronuncio la albina en medio de un ahogado sollozo.

Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos mutuamente.

.- No me recuerdas, ¿cierto? – Pregunto cabizbaja – Soy Tomoyo Daidouji, tu prima.

La reacción de la castaña no fue la que esperaba, debía admitir que lo que pensó que haría era que se tirara a sus brazos y lloraran juntas por estar tantos años separadas. Pero no, lo que la castaña hizo fue únicamente quedarse parada, viéndola como si de un fantasma se tratase. Y vaya que sabia que Sakura odiaba a los fantasmas.

.- No puede ser – fueron sus únicas palabras antes de salir corriendo en dirección al gimnasio antes mencionado.

Tomoyo volteo temerosa a ver a la recepcionista y ella tenia la misma mirada asombrada que ella.

.- Vaya tras ella, hace mucho tiempo no se le ve así – le aconsejó la muchacha.

Sin dudarlo un solo instante, Tomoyo la miro con agradecimiento claro y se puso en marcha tras la muchacha.

…

Confundida. Decir que así se sentía era poco, no había palabra que abarcara lo que en ese momento sentía.

¿Por qué después de tantos años ella viene y le dice: soy tu prima?

.- ¿Por que no puedo odiarte, Tomoyo? – se preguntó en voz alta una vez hubo llegado al gimnasio.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente provocando que volviera su vista a ella. Reflejada por la luz del sol mañanero vio su figura aparecer y acercarse lentamente. Como con miedo.

.- ¿Por qué no puedo odiarte? – le preguntó, esta vez a la chica.

Tomoyo sintió como el corazón se le hacia pedazos al formarse la idea de que su castaña prima quería odiarla. Y lo peor de todo es que no la culpaba por querer hacerlo.

.- ¿Por qué deberías de hacerlo, querida Sakura? – preguntó con dulzura, alcanzando la altura a la que se encontraba Sakura.

Las dos se sentaron en el suelo muy cómodamente. No así era el ambiente, tan denso como una niebla de huracán.

.- Y te atreves a preguntar, Tomoyo – la miró con un dejo de desprecio.

.- Los errores que se pudieron cometer en el pasado ya no cuentan – le aconsejó - ¿Por qué debes de odiarme? – volvió cuestionar.

.- Eran mi familia, Tommy – le dijo con la vista ausente – busque que me apoyaran en mi sueño y lo que hicieron fue darme la espalda – explicó – según el abuelo y tu madre, el trabajar en un circo era una estupidez, un insulto para "nuestra" clase social – espetó.

Tomoyo la miro horrorizada. Ella no estaba al tanto de esa faceta de la vida de su mejor amiga, prima, hermana.

.- Yo…

.- No digas nada, nos separaron sin contemplación una vez que yo elegí entre quedarme con ellos o perseguir mi sueño.

.- No sabia… ¡no tuve elección! – se defendió.

.- Si yo tuve la elección de elegir el maldito futuro para mi ¿Por qué tu no? – en su voz se reflejaba el rencor que sentía al recordar semejantes momentos - ¿no sabias? – preguntó con ironía renovada.

.- ¡No me trates así, Sakura!, me lastimas, me lastimas mucho… - bajó su mirada, en verdad le dolía.

.- No mas de lo que "mi querida familia" me lastimó – la vio y sintió como una daga se le clavo en el corazón al ver las lagrimas de su prima derramadas en la extensión de sus pálidas mejillas – acostúmbrate – sentencio, parándose de su lugar y caminando hasta las escaleras que conducirían a su trapecio.

Tomoyo volteo rápidamente, haciendo danzar su cabello tomado con una coleta y mirándola con decepción.

.- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó entre sollozos.

.- No lo se, de lo que si estoy segura es que no pertenecemos a la misma familia, Tomoyo – la volteó a ver una vez hubo llegado a su destino – mi familia es esta, señalo las inmensidades del circo que se veía por la ventana – y tu familia…. No se quienes son.

.- No seas tan dura, no descargues conmigo el rencor que sientes por alguien que te hizo daño, solo dime: ¿Qué te he hecho para que me trates tan duramente? – preguntó dolida y siguiendo los pasos de la ojiverde.

No hubo respuesta. Sus miradas chocaron y fue en ese momento en que una solitaria lágrima rodó por la mejilla derecha de la trapecista.

Al no encontrar una respuesta por parte de la castaña, ni indicios de que ella quisiera bajar y hablar civilizadamente la hizo tomar una decisión. Con lentitud camino hacia la escalera que Sakura había subido anteriormente y empezó a escalar ante el escrutinio de la verde mirada.

Sakura, por su parte, estaba desconcertada. Sabía lo que Tomoyo Daidouji odiaba las alturas y el hecho de que estuviera subiendo hacia ella le daba tantos meritos que la dejaban sin palabras.

-. ¿Qué haces, Tomoyo? – pregunto, con la voz quebrada.

La pelinegra subía lo más rápido que podía, aunque iba al paso de la tortuga más lenta en la faz de la tierra. No respondió la pregunta de su prima, no quería perder la concentración y por fin llego a la plataforma en la que la ojiverde estaba esperándola.

-. ¿Qué he hecho _yo_ para que me trates tan duramente, Kinimoto? – pregunto nuevamente, con seriedad incluida.

Sakura la quedo viendo a los ojos, dándose cuenta, por fin, que nunca pudo y nunca podría odiar a la mujer que tenía enfrente. Simplemente era imposible y el recuerdo de cómo fueron cruelmente separadas la abordo por completo.

-. Por favor… - dijo casi en un susurro - ¡por favor, discúlpame Tomoyo! – y se lanzo a abrazarla así como hace más de 10 años no lo hacía.

…

-. ¡Eriol, por los dioses! ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunto un Shaoran extrañamente exasperado con el inglés que sostenía una raqueta en su mano izquierda.

El pelinegro se limito a apretar el tabique de su nariz con frustración. Estaban en las canchas de entrenamiento del hotel que las había reservado única y exclusivamente para el numero uno del tenis mundial.

-. Escucha, no es mi mejor día... – se excusó.

-. Eriol, si es por…

-. No te atrevas, Shaoran – respondió, empuñando su raqueta – mejor sigue tirando pelotas.

Shaoran lo vio con resignación y exaspero. Nada podía asegurarle si se encontraría con la famosa chica o no, realmente muy poco debía importarle, pero si eso afectaba el rendimiento del inglés en su juego, eso podría agravar su situación en el ranking. Ya varios tenían ganas de alcanzarlo y desplazarlo de su lugar y eso era algo que no tenía que permitir.

**CONTINUARA…**

_Mis queridos lectores, ¡he regresado! Jajajaja._

_Le informo y advierto que esta historia no está terminada, de hecho no tengo la continuación lista y sé que no la tendrá hasta dentro de…muchos meses. Mi periodo en la universidad está a punto de comenzar pero pasa que tengo unas ganas tremendas de publicar algo._

_Lamento dejarlos picados con la historia. Se, también, que la pareja no es del agrado de muchos, pero ¿Qué le puedo hacer? Jajaja es mi pareja favorita._

_Espero su apoyo por medio de reviews y, dada la situación, quisiera que me dijeran si la continúo o la elimino :D_

_Les deseo a todos un feliz 2011 lleno de paz y de felicidad. Que el éxito toque a sus puertas y puedan cumplir sus sueños. ¡Aprovechen!_

_Kasumi._


End file.
